


this is the way i need to wake, i wake to you

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe won't go to bed so Beca helps her out.





	this is the way i need to wake, i wake to you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and short smutty one shot in this universe. 
> 
> Title from "Sky" by Joshua Radin featuring Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca and Chloe don’t like to go to bed when the other isn’t there but with their respective work schedules, sometimes it’s hard to avoid. Beca sometimes has to stay after hours at the studio or attend obligatory work parties and Chloe has numerous night shoots that brings her home sometimes after 5am. It’s hard but Beca and Chloe manage even if they sleep a little restlessly with one side of the bed empty.

Beca frowns when she receives a text just before 11pm.

**Chloe:  
** _Hey baby, shoot is running late. I don’t know when I’ll be home so don’t wait up. Goodnight and love you. _

It was followed by many heart and kiss emojis. Beca sends a sad face emoji along with a heart before she gets ready for bed. She falls asleep almost immediately only to be awakened three hours later by the distinct sound of fingers hitting a keyboard.

Beca squints in the darkness of the bedroom and glances at the clock on her side table. It was a little after 2am and the only light in the room was from Chloe’s laptop where she was typing next to her in bed.

“Chloe,” Beca whines sleepily and turns to scoot closer to her girlfriend. “It’s two in the morning, why are you still up?”

Chloe smiles but doesn’t look from her screen. The light reflects in her glasses. “I may have had a triple shot espresso to get through the last hour of the shoot tonight so I’m a little wired.” She was speaking a little faster than usual, a tell tale sign that she had consumed too much caffeine, and she was typing at a furious speed. “I just want to write these revisions really quick.”

Beca squints at the screen and sees that Chloe was already on page 3 of whatever she was typing. “You’re breaking your own rules, you know?” Beca points out and tries to put her arm around Chloe but the laptop was in the way.

Chloe stops typing and leans down to kiss Beca’s forehead. “I know we have a ‘no work in the bedroom’ rule but I can’t sleep and I figured I might as well get this out of the way while my mind is still going.” She continues to type while Beca grumbles beside her.

“Chloe, please put it away, you need to go to sleep. You have a another long day tomorrow.”

“Five more minutes, Beca, I promise.”

Beca groans in frustration and gets out of bed. “And you say I’m stubborn.”

Chloe laughs. “Where are you going?”

“I’m making you sleepy time tea because you are going to bed.”

“Bec, that’s not going to work.”

Beca ignores her and heads downstairs. “Nope, making you the tea or I’ll find another way to put you to sleep.”

“Love you, Beca!”

Beca shakes her head but she smiles as she enters their kitchen. After a few minutes of searching and opening all their cupboards, Beca frowns when she realizes that there wasn’t any tea in the house but a ridiculous amount of coffee. Sighing, she heads back to their room where Chloe was still engrossed in her work.

“I thought you were making tea,” Chloe says when she looks up briefly.

“We have none left because you haven’t gone shopping in forever,” Beca quips as she climbs back onto the bed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Ms. Mitchell, I’ll get right on that,” Chloe jokes back. Beca smiles and curls up against Chloe’s side and reaches over to try to close the laptop. “Beca!” Chloe chastises and bats Beca hand away. “Five minutes and I’m done.”

“I was gone for more than that so you should be done,” Beca pouts and tries to close the laptop again.

“Beca,” Chloe warns but her resolve is waning. “Stop being a brat for two seconds.”

Beca grins and leans in towards the side of Chloe’s face and kisses her cheek before moving her mouth by her ear. “You love when I’m a brat,” she whispers and takes Chloe’s ear between her teeth. She feels Chloe shiver and starts to kiss down Chloe’s neck.

“Beca, you’re being ridiculously cute and hot right now and it’s very distracting,” Chloe says but makes no attempt to stop her. 

Beca notices that Chloe’s typing was now slowing down and she’s hitting the backspace more as her she continues to kiss her neck. Chloe was even tilting her head to give her better access. Beca reaches her pulse point and starts to suck gently and Chloe takes in a sharp breath and the typing stops. Beca takes the opportunity to reach over again to close the laptop and this time she succeeds when Chloe doesn’t stop her.

“Finally,” Beca says against Chloe’s neck and then she slides down and gets under the covers as she feels Chloe move the laptop off the bed. Beca was pretty much working blindly in the darkness of the room and under the blankets but she’s memorized Chloe’s body and immediately situates herself between Chloe’s legs. She knows Chloe is already leaning against the pillow waiting.

Beca runs her hands up Chloe’s smooth thighs and reaches to tug her underwear down (Chloe forwent shorts this evening). Chloe spreads her legs and Beca starts kissing and sucking on the inside of her thigh. The muscles twitch under her lips and Beca smiles. Chloe lifts the blanket off her head and the soft light of the lamp she switched on illuminates her face. Beca grins from her spot between her girlfriend’s legs and is delighted to see that Chloe had left her glasses on.

Chloe reaches down and brushes Beca’s hair out of her face and caresses her thumb against her cheek. “What are you doing down there?”

Beca leans down to blow on Chloe’s wet center emitting a low moan from her. “I’m about to have an after midnight snack.”

Chloe laughs and runs her hand through Beca’s hair and grabs a fistful in a light grip. She gently pushes at her head and Beca takes the hint and goes back to the task at hand. She continues her trail of kissing Chloe’s inner thighs as the hold on her hair tightens the closer she gets to Chloe’s center. Beca takes her time laving the skin beneath her mouth and nipping here and there. Chloe makes little noises above her, a cross between a moan and a whimper.

Chloe squirms as Beca’s tongue draws broader strokes on her thighs but still hasn’t touched her where she really needed. Beca adjusts herself and hooks her arms under Chloe’s legs and now moves to the crease of Chloe’s thigh. The grip in her hair tightens even harder.

“Beca, I swear to god,” Chloe warns. She was breathing heavy and directs Beca’s head where she wants it the most. Beca giggles against her skin and finally wraps her lips around Chloe’s clit. The bundle of nerves is wet and swollen under her suction and she moans against it.

Chloe lets out a low keen as Beca sucks on her clit. “Fuck, baby, that feels so good.” She loosens the hold on Beca’s hair as she gently thrusts against Beca’s mouth. “Use your tongue, babe.” Beca immediately obeys and slips her tongue into Chloe’s center and swirls around it. Wetness covers Beca’s nose and chin as she squeezes her arms around Chloe’s legs tighter. She alternates between licks and sucking Chloe’s clit as Chloe’s moans get louder and her hips move at a more erratic pace. Beca moves her own hips against the bed trying to get some friction between her thighs.

Chloe runs her fingers through Beca’s hair again and brushes it away from her face, bunching it at the back of her head. She holds it there is loose fist and it gives her a better view of what Beca’s doing. “You look so beautiful, baby,” Chloe says reverently. Beca glances up at her and smiles. “Being such a good girl sucking me off like this.”

Beca moans at the words and grazes her teeth against Chloe’s clit. Chloe’s body gives a sudden jolt at the sensation so Beca does it again and the hold on her hair tightens. “Bec,” Chloe breathes out in warning. Beca just grins and then bites down on the bundle of nerves. This time Chloe pulls at her hair hard, pulling her head from her body and shoots her with a glare.

“Be gentle,” Chloe reprimands but it doesn’t wipe the smirk from Beca’s face. So Chloe tugs at her hair again and Beca whimpers in pleasure.

“Sorry,” Beca says not sounding sorry at all. “Is this better?” She says and slips two fingers into Chloe’s soaked center, curling them the way she likes it. Chloe groans and lets go of her hair and leans back against the pillows.

“You’re such a brat-fuck!” Chloe groans again when Beca thrusts her fingers faster. She arches off the bed when Beca brings her to orgasm. Chloe closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath.

Beca stays where she is and watches Chloe from her spot, leaning her cheek against Chloe’s wet thigh. “Are you sleepy yet?”

Chloe looks down at her with hooded eyes and offers her a lazy smile. “Come here,” she says sitting up. Beca climbs up Chloe’s body, discarding her clothes as she goes. Her shorts and underwear were completely soaked and they land with a soft thump on the floor. Beca goes to straddle Chloe lap but Chloe grabs a hold of her hips and directs her to her right thigh.

Beca grins as she situates herself on Chloe’s strong thigh and visibly shivers when her wet and swollen center makes contact. “Fuck,” she mumbles and rubs against it.

“Hands on my shoulders, Beca, ride my thigh.” Chloe squeezes her hips as Beca does as she told. She links her hands behind Chloe’s neck as she starts to grind down.

“Oh,” Beca gasps and looks down as she watches the evidence of her arousal completely coat Chloe’s thigh.

“That feel good, Beca?” Chloe asks as she raises her leg so Beca’s clit has more contact. She helps Beca go a little faster by squeezing her hips and moving them along with Beca’s thrusts. “You’re so fucking wet for me.”

Beca grinds down harder and moans. Chloe’s hands are strong and firm against her hips as both their paces pick up speed. “Fuck, Chloe, I’m going to come.” She leans her forehead against Chloe as she grinds down faster and harder. Their headboard bangs against the wall with their movement.

They breathe against each other’s mouths and stare into each other’s full blown eyes. “That’s right, Bec, be a good girl and come all over my thigh,” Chloe lifts one hand off her hip and smacks Beca’s ass and slips her other hand between their bodies to find Beca’s swollen and hard clit. She squeezes it between her fingers and Beca comes with a scream, moving her mouth down to Chloe’s shoulder. She bites down to muffle her scream. Chloe holds her tightly as she waits for her to come down from her orgasm.

“Your glasses are all fogged up,” Beca says laughing when she lifts her head from Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe smiles and removes her glasses to kiss Beca fully on the mouth.

“I think I’m sleepy now,” she declares and moves the both of them to lie under the covers.

“Good,” Beca says and reaches over to turn off the light. “Let it be known this will always be the way I’ll get you to go to sleep the next time you decide to drink caffeine late at night.”

“No complaints here.” Chloe wraps the blanket around the both of them and cuddles up against Beca’s side and kisses her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Chloe,” Beca says through a yawn and closes her eyes.

“Goodnight, Beca. Also, just so you know, I’m going to fuck you awake in the morning.”

Beca eyes spring open. “Jesus Christ, Chloe.”

“It’s only fair. You helped me go to sleep, I’ll help you wake up.” Chloe wraps her arm around Beca’s stomach and squeezes. “I’m a big fan of equality.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re trying to kill me.”

Chloe just smiles and eventually they finally fall asleep.


End file.
